Pacts and Promises
by justagirl8225
Summary: It was time for one of their get-togethers. LitaxJericho, others mentioned. One-shot. Complete. Please R


**Disclaimer: **Nothing that you recognize belongs to me.

**Pairings: **Lita/Jericho, Trish/Christian, Dawn/Lance, Victoria/Edge

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

As part of a pact they'd made years ago, they meet at several times during the year. Twice in October, once for a birthday and once for Thanksgiving; twice in November, once for birthdays and once for Thanksgiving; twice in December, once for a birthday and once for Christmas; once in January and once in February... and then once in April. So, at least for those months; from October to April, there are get-togethers and parties to celebrate life and friendship.

This April is no exception, and though there are no championships to celebrate there are two birthdays. And if you were to ask, Lita is turning 29 for the sixth straight year while Lance flat out refuses to acknowledge things like candles on a birthday cake.

Still, as she is the younger of the pair, she gets to choose the activity, even if it is from a limited pool (strip poker has been banned, as are body shots and skinny dipping but that was only after the conspiring males realized all of the risks) sometimes the tried and true can be fun.

As usual they group off and pair off; Chris and Lita paired together by default since they are (surprisingly) the only non-dating (or non-married in Dawn and Lance's case) pair in the group. Trish thinks that Lita and Chris should just date anyway, while Dawn Marie already calls them a couple because in terms of longevity, Chris and Lita have been 'together' the longest- never mind the fact that it's been a platonic relationship. Victoria, thankfully, has never voiced an opinion on it and when she does; it's usually to tell Trish and Dawn to leave Lita alone.

Back to the matter at hand, first the women pick a song for the guys, this time going with 'Bohemian Rhapsody' for the evening and one of the guys randomly picks a Spice Girls song for the women. Then, the pairs pick their own songs, with each participant contributing 20 dollars in cash (no personal checks or I.O.U's allowed) to the prize money; they determine the winning pair by who misses the least amount of words during their performance. Thus far, aside from one incident that will not be mentioned again, Chris and Lita have gotten their songs with a near 100% accuracy.

"So.." Chris swirls the contents of his drink, "how are we going to trump the competition this year?"

"Well," Lita begins, lips kissing the surface of her own drink, "what haven't we done yet?"

An eyebrow arched, "there's plenty we haven't done, babe.. sure, last year we bested everyone with Grease but.."

She smirked, "don't tell me you want to go the musical route again."

Chris snorted before downing the remainder of his beer, "hell no.. Once was enough for me... and besides, I don't have the leather pants with me."

Lita rolled her eyes, "you weren't the one wearing leather pants last time anyway.." Finishing the last of her drink, she missed Chris' muttered words. "I mean, we've done 'I've Got You Babe' 'A Whole New World' 'I've Had the Time of My Life' .. seriously, Jerky, we've done all the sappy, overdone duets.. either by our own choosing or at the hands of others."

Chris reached across the table to tug on a few strands of her hair, "so, who said we have to do a duet? This is about accuracy and money. Not about duets."

"All right then," she tapped one hand on the surface of the table, "we're up last so we can see what everyone else is doing."

"Not that we really need the edge," he remarked with full confidence, settling a hand over hers. "So, I hear that the enemy is trying to lure you over?"

Lita shook her head, "I'd hardly call it luring me over, Chris.. Victoria was only mentioning the possibility. Plus, with Jeff and Rob over there.. the travel schedule is definitely more manageable." She shrugged lightly, keeping her fingers lightly tangled with his. "And don't even try to tell me that the women's division exists in the WWE."

Chris wiggled his eyebrows, "come to Smackdown and manage then, be my valet. Help me make Edge's life a living hell."

"But I could do that without having to come back to the WWE," she pointed out simply, then directing a look over to the stage. "Have you thought of something yet, because we're going to be up soon."

"Before we go up there, I have another bet, a simple one.." He grinned when she nodded quickly, "loser kisses the winner. And when I win, you have to at least think about coming back to the WWE."

Lita huffed, "and when I win, you are helping me paint the living room, dining room and bathrooms."

Chris smirked at her, "so does that mean you're inviting me to your vacation house in Nicaragua?"

Lita snorted, slipping out of the booth as he did, "keep dreaming, Chris."

He noticed that she didn't bother retracting the first part of the stipulation for the bet and a part of him wondered if she had even heard the suggestion. Another part of him didn't care because he intended on collecting regardless of the outcome. His plans were almost derailed when he realized that Edge and Victoria, or The Tone Deaf Twosome, had already selected the song he had in mind. Still, as the strains of 'Love Shack' began to die down, another song quickly came to mind.

Quickly, he put in his choice then went to stand with her on the stairs leading to the stage.

"Now remember, we're going for accuracy."

"I know Chris."

She arched an eyebrow as the song began, "I thought we weren't doing any more musicals?"

He smirked at her, standing behind her as they waited, "Grease 2 was never on stage."

Lita rolled her eyes, taking the microphone from him before focusing on the screen. Of all songs to pick, she would have guessed that he would choose 'Reproduction'. Still, if they could manage 'You're the One That I Want' this song should be a walk in the park. Neither of them had anticipated how much of a challenge it really could be, but in spite of that, they'd managed the highest accuracy as a pair.

Between them, however, they were even on accuracy, leaving them without a clear cut winner or loser.

That was discussed over a strawberry margarita, Chris and Lita sharing the frozen beverage.

"So, we both won."

"I can still help you paint, if you want."

"If the opportunity to come back ever comes up, I'll think about it."

There was a pause and a near awkward moment as they both reached for the same straw.

"Technically, we both lost."

"You don't have to--"

Lita silenced him, lips meeting sloppily because he was still in the middle of a sentence and they were both also slightly buzzed from the alcohol they'd drank. However, just as she was going to pull back, his hands tangled in her hair; holding her to him. Drowning in each other, the kiss growing in intensity with each passing second, years of pent up passion released.

Happy birthday, indeed.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**End Notes: **posted to LJ on 4/16/10 and written for the lita_fics community there. **  
**


End file.
